Echoes of Kumogakure: Shinsaku v.s Hibiki Odorite
Note: This Roleplay is a seperate battle from the Roleplay: The Mingling of Future Blood, Kai Saizu and Shinsaku v.s Hibiki Odorite and Kuuden Shokku. Hibiki Odorite v.s Shinsaku The battle of Hibiki and Shinsaku has begun. A New Rivalry Begins. While the Raikage and Former Raikage took their battle elsewhere Shinsaku was left to battle with the puppet mistress Hibiki, though he would have preferred to fight against Kuuden as he wanted to settle the score, but this turned out for the best as he can now concentrate on the women who nearly took his head off. "Just to make things clear Hibiki no matter how attractive I think you are I am still going to fight you and you better keep your guard up when fighting against me, I am one of Kumogakure's best warrior despite what the Raikage may or may not think, so prepare yourself". Shinsaku waited for Hibiki to make the first move since he knew all to well that she was a formidable opponent and puppet master. He observed her movements carefully, and waited for her to speak. Hibiki smirked, Raito's scythe pulled back into his free hand, the chained cross snapping the tree it had pulled out in half, snapping back into his other hand. She shrugged, looking as if amused. Saying nothing. Raito shoulders began to shake, looking as if itself was laughing. Her emotions connected lightly with it. Raito began to spin the cross high in the air. Sending it flying towards him. Hibiki pulling her hands expertly, the finger movements fluid, controlling the puppet with deathly precision. The puppet's other hand pulled back unto it's side, hiding it from sight, waiting to see if the attack made contact. As the cross was approaching him, Shinsaku stood there not making a single move waiting for it to make contact just as it was about to hit him he suddenly sent out a surge of electric chakra towards the cross changing the course of its direction, Shinsaku look at Hibiki with a cold emotionless expression on face, as if he knew she would try to hit him with her weapon once again. Shinsaku then made his move charging towards her while gathering lightning chakra in his hands with the intention of finishing her off rather than deal with her metal puppet. As the cross flew off, Hibiki noted his movements, watching his hands, Electricty...? Her pink masquera dulled from the shadowed sky. She was going to let him get close, Raito loves close company... Her fingers pulling in a heart-beat. Raito's unseen hand, pulling out, the metallic vines of the scythe's rod glistening with a green eerie liquid. "Let's play a little while..." The scythe he held, raising it high in the air, perparing to kill him with the newly shown poison. If he came any closer, the scythe would atleast glance him, and that's all she needed. Slowly, the chain connected to the cross slowly pulled back, Raito's other hand letting go of it, as the chain crawled on the grass, and sliding up his back, lodging itself back in place. As he was approaching her closer he saw that Raito pulled out his previous scythe weapon now laced with green poison, he though to himself "shit if I get hit by that I am done for, guess I don’t have much of a choice have to use my secret move" as the poisoned scythe almost connected with him he yelled out Pyro Release: Jetfire the electric chakra in his hands turned into a completely different form it was his pyro chakra, he used these new flames to propel himself upward into the air, allowing him to escape from the incoming danger, he quickly flew a few yards away from the reach of the scythe and landed on the ground safely. He then looked at her and said "well you almost had me with you poison scythe there but I too have a few tricks up my sleeves", said Shinsaku. Shaking her head, "No...no...no..." She didn't like it when they caught on. Hibiki pulled her fingers upward, causing Raito to convulse slightly, her emotions affected him somewhat. Letting out a breath, containing herself, getting her head back in the game. "Raito...show him how strong you are child." The metal from it's body grinding. Pulling the scythe into a defensive stance. "Puppet Technique: Chakra Edge!" The blade of the scythe becoming affixed with chakra from the neckalce she wore, her eyes glinting lightly, smirking with smug desire. The puppet nearly teleporting to the side of him, holding the scythe near the bottom, extending the scythe as far is could, hoping to decapitate him in half. As the scythe connected with his body almost on the verge of decapitating him in half Shinsaku used the Body Flick Technique and quickly moved out of the scythes bladed end and appeared between the space gap between Raito and his scythe, he placed his hand near Raito's chest and once again yelled out Pyro Release: Force Impact releasing a powerful blast of pyro chakra at the metal puppet, the force of the blast was enough to destroy any metal puppet as this was one of his strongest technique for the pyro release. After delivering the final blow to the metal monster which destroyed most of its upper body, he quickly dodged out of the way made some distance between himself and Hibiki. He stared at Hibiki once again looking at the expression on her face. Frowning immensely, gritting her teeth, Raito's upper body was ruined. "Your going to regret that." She let Raito fall the ground, disconnecting the strings on her hands, placing one hand behind her back, the other hand coming foward, a fighting stance, provoking him by bringing her fingers towards herself in a taunting manner. "Aww.. come on, you hurt Raito, he's out of it... for now, it's my turn." The cold analytical stare still placed on her features, she waited for his move. "Come on, coward!" "Prove to me that your more then you say, prove to me that you can take my life!" "Prove to me that your worth anything." "Its your death wish" said Shinsaku as he made his way towards Hibiki with the utmost caution, he began to walk slowly keeping all eye contact towards his opponent in front, as he made his way he suddenly vanished from his opponents sight, he quickly reappeared behind Hibiki grabbed her by the neck with a choke hold while holding on to both of her hands with great strength. He then lowered his face towards her ear and whispered "its over Hibiki no matter how many of those metal puppets you bring out I will destroy each and every one of them, I know talented people when I see one and I can tell you have a good amount of it but I haven't been fighting you seriously, if I did we wouldn't be having this conversation right now and stop struggling its pointless if I wanted to I can kill you right now at this moment but I wont and I am not the type of man who would kill a beautiful women such as yourself over petty reason, my real reason was to fight against Kuuden not you so for now just stop and lets call it a draw what do you say", Shinsaku said while waiting for her to answer. Hibiki sighed, a submissive answer coming from her voice, "You really think... I'm talented?" Her eyes threatening to tear up, she hadn't been complimented before, ever. "I understand... I shouldn't have attacked you..." Her body's tenseity left her. You don't get compliments often... plus, he's good looking, maybe... if you make ammends, you could get to know him and... "I'm sorry, I really am." Letting out a few sobs, she didn't think she was so weak, small hiccups coming from her voice as she did so. Maybe this was a hope for a new beginning...maybe. Upon hearing her apology to Shinsaku for attacking him, he let go of her and decided to give her a second chance and said "I am sorry for being so rough with you but its that I just don’t easily trust outside ninja like the Raikage does and I have reservations about trusting other people, despite your reckless nature I believe you are a good person so are you all right now Hibiki" asked Shinsaku with concern. Still sniffling, her small hiccups coming through, she was slowly stopping herself. "I-I'm sorry...I just, thought I was better then this..." Her eyes glancing towards her dismembered puppet. "I worked so hard on them..." A small smile popping up, "I do mean what I said t-though, I do apologize..." The tears that had previously welled up, she whiped them away, hoping to not appear to fragile before the man, "Ummm... so what's your name?" Hibiki was never good at these things, but she wanted to give it a shot with him, he was... different then others. Shinsaku replied with a smile, "My name is Shinsaku Takasugi, I am a jonin from the Hidden Cloud Village, I returned to the land of Lightning today but all this happened before I could reach the village, anyways no need for tears now, so let's go and see what the two Raikage's are up to, we need to stop them before it gets out of hand". She smiled, "Alright." Ready to head out to seperate the two.